With the growing human population and the rapid consumption of natural resources, resources buried deep beneath the ground or on the seabed are essential for the human race. In order to tap these resources, a variety of diggers have been used. One example of a digger is a pump jack for oil field and natural gas excavation, which is preferably used by oil companies for producing oil. The pump jack is also popular among non-oil producing companies for extracting resources from the land or sea. Due to its popularity, numerous pump jack facilities have increased rapidly over the years, as shown by the two million units, which have been used and distributed by oil-producing nations.
In order to preserve its power, these pump jack systems have generally utilize various regeneration devices and pump jack reduction gears to alter its speed and or send back an electromotive force (EMF) to the power source. For example, some pump jacks were developed to utilize a hydraulic or air system. Unfortunately, the prices of those pump jacks are extremely high, and problems typically occurred relating to installation and replacement. Additionally, the low level of electrical energy savings generally slows the return of investment (ROI), which may further exacerbate the already numerous installation problems and difficulties.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved electric saving device for a pump jack or pump jack system. Preferably, the electric saving device will effectively regulate and control the amount of power used for that motor of pump jack apparatus.